Memmories Forgotten
by Xantall of the Farwood
Summary: An accidnet causes Brooklyn to lose his memory but a helping hand is there. Brooklyn feels something for his savor and makes a plan but the demon Demona has a plan of her own. Warning:little swearing and a little bit of romance Please R&R It's done
1. Gargoyle at my feet

I don't own Gargoyles or any of the chars.

*****************************************************************************

The sun was just setting when Elisa Maza and Matt Bluestone stopped outside a police block. Elisa jumped out of the car and headed over to a group of officers. Matt stumbled out of the car then over to Elisa and the other officers. He looks at Elisa.

"Remind me never to eat befor rideing in the car with you." Matt said crouching down next to Elisa.

Elisa chuckled then looked up at a building. They were hideing behind a line of police cars. She looked to the officer next to her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"A bunch of crooks botched a bank robbery and ran to this empty building."

"Then why are we out here?"

"Because they have six hostages. Three kids about ten years old, one teenager about sixteen and a couple about twenty-five." The officer explained. A shot and scream rang out from the building.

Inside the building a man holds his chest in pain and a woman with her arms around him crying. The kids where crying their eyes out and the teenager was brading her long silver hair. She was sitting crossed legged on the floor.

"I told you not to try anything or you would get it." a man in a mask growled holding a smokeing gun.

"Mick, he's going to die." A woman whined. She had a mask over her face too.

"Stop whining, Maggie!" Mick snapped then added: "And the rest of you stop crying!"

"You know yelling won't help the problem." The teen said calmly standing up. She brushed her jeans off and unzipped her jean jacket to show off her black crop-top with a the words 'Mess with Harley and you'll meet my fists!' in silver studs.

"You shut up too!" He growled turning the gun on her. It didn't seam to bother her. The woman was still bawling.

"I told you to shut up!" He yelled aiming the gun at the crying woman.

"Why don't you let those five go. It would be much simpler to just have one hostage." She said then added to herself "And a lot more quite."

Mick thought it over and then nodded. He grabbed the teen and walked over to the window.

"What do you see?" Elisa asked.

"One of them is useing a hostage as a sheild and is at the window." Matt said looking through his binoclures.

"We are going to let five go but this one is staying with us!" The man yelled out the window then left the window area. About five minutes later the three kids ran out crying for their mothers. A woman came out next helping the man that had gotten shot into a waiting ambulance.

"Why did they let you go?" Elisa asked walking over to the woman as they loaded the man into the ambluance.

"The girl still in there said it would make it simpler to keep only one hostage." The woman said climbing into the amblance. They closed the doors on Elisa and drove off. Elisa looked up to see three winged figures land on the roof of the building. She smiled and looked over at Matt. Who smiled back knowing what was going to happen.

Inside the two crooks were getting scared as the girl just sat there looking at them. She smiled to herself knowing when people get scared they mess up. She stood up when suddenly the door busted in. The door flew across the room and hit the other wall. All three of them looked at the door the looked back at the doorway.

Three winged figures entered the room. One was a greyish color and rather tall. Another was redish with a beak a little shorter then the greyish one and the last one was greenish and very short. They started to advance. Mick grabbed the teen and put the gun to her head.

"Ba....ba....back off or the....the girl d....di...dies." Mick stuttered. The girl was still looking at the winged creatures when she reived the man had a hold of her for the second time. She got a little ticked off and growled a bit. She noticed the gun next to her head and how scared Mick was.

She got a little nervous thinking of how the gun wouldn't kill her fast because it was so close to her head. Her mind driffted to if he missed how it would hurt. She looked back at the creatures. The red one seemed to be watching her. All three of their eyes were glowing.

"Mick let her go." Maggie said hideing behind him.

"No with her they won't come any closer." Mick growled looking at Maggie. The teen took that as a chance to get away. She flung her elbows back and Mick let go of her. She stumbled to the ground. The creatures attacked when a shot rang out. The red one fell back to the ground next to the girl.

She jumped up and stepped back from the creature. She could tell it was a gargoyle. Shots were being fired off at anything. She heard Mick and Maggie yell then felt the floor shake when the red gargoyle grabbed her and jumped out the window with her. They landed on the next building over. The Gargoyle dropped her and he was out cold.

*****************************************************************************


	2. Living with a Human

I don't own Gargoyles or any of the chars execpt Faith Maxwell.

*****************************************************************************

The teenage came out of the bathroom. She was drying her hair with a towel. It had been around a day from the time that the gargoyle stone in the middle of her floor had saved her. She had just come home from work about 20 minutes ago. Already she had learned that Gargoyles are stone by day and flesh by night. The sun set and the gargoyles started to crack and then it busted out of it's stone skin and let out a loud roar. It made the girl jump back.

"Good evening." The girl said. The gargoyle turned to her and growled.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"Well I'm Faith Maxwell and your in my aparment. So who are you?"

The gargoyle looked at her confused then looked down at himself.

"I don't know."

"Really? You must have lost your memory when you blacked out back there."

"Well where ever you found me you can take me back."

"Well I can't cause that place is crawling with police."

"What?"

"Never mind." She said tossing her towel to the floor. She walked towards the fridge. "You hungry?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Yeah I guess."

"Oh come on now you can tell when your hungry or not right?"

They chuckled a little as Faith looked though the fridge. She put two hot pockets in the microwave. After a few minutes she grabbed them out.

"I have to get some real food." She said and handed him a hot pocket. He ate it hungrly. Faith took a bit then finished it off quickly.

"So..um...what should I call...um..oh..hot... you?" She asked with her mouth full of food then swallowed. Faith looked at him waiting for an answer. 

"I really don't know."

"Can you think of anything you might have been called?"

The gargoyle sat on the floor looking at her. He then and looked out the window.

"I don't remember a thing." He said bring his talons up to his head.

"Oh well how about I call you 'X' till you remember something, ok?" She said getting down to his eye level. He looked at her questionly then nodded.

"Ok it's 'X' then." She yelled jumping up.

She went into another room and changed in to jeans and a pure black crop-top. As she came out she grabbed her keys. She then picked up some clothes from a closet and tossedd them to X.

"Put those on we'll drive around and try to find something you remember." She said. He looked at her questionly. She shook her head.

"Lift up your arms and fold you wings under them." Faith said. X did it and it looked like he had a pair of jeans on. "Pull on the shirt then the jacket." She said. She was half baried in the closet looking for a helmet. X did as she told him. She pulled herself out of the closet and had a black helmet with blue flames. She tuened and smiled.

"Wow you look almost human." She said and tossed him the helmet. He caught it and poped two holes in it then slipped the helmet on. Faith went out the window and X followed. She shut the window behind him. They made their way down the fire escape to the ground. There sat a black Harley and X's eyes widened.

"Wow this is a cool ride." He said rushing over to it.

"Well we know you have taste. This is my pride and joy. My dad's Harley." She said walking over chuckleing. Faith tossed her leg over and X did the same.

Faith handed him a pair of sunglasses. She pulled on a helmet and a pair of sunglasses then reved the Harley. X gripped her waist. She kicked away the stand and they tore off into the night.

On the roof of a buildings two gargoyles sat and watched the site where a building was. "I don't see him Goliath." A little greenish gargoyle said worry filling his voice.

"Don't worry Lexington. Brooklyn will be alright." Goliath said and smiled.

They took off as just a motorscycle roared by.

"That was where you saved me last night." Faith said speeding by a domolished building. X looked at it as it zoomed by.

"Sorry." He said a bit dissapointed.

"Don't worry there are a lot more things to show you in this city." She said and whipped around a courner. X dug his talons into her waist makeing sure not to fall off.

"X!" She yelped. He relived what he was doing and let his grip go loose. Faith exhaled heavly. After about a half an hour Faith whipped to a stop. She put the stand down and gott off the bike.

"Why are we stopping here?"

"I need to have them send some stuff over to the aparment. Do you mind waiting here?"

"No I'd rather be out here."

Faith chckled and headed inside. X watched her through the window. He smiled and looked around the area. He couldn't think why but he remembered this place.

"What!?"

X heard Faith yell it drew his attention back to her. In the store Faith was aruging with the store keeper. Faith looked mad when she came out. She tossed her leg over the bike, fired it up and kicked the stand away. X was hlding onto her waist again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She didn't even notice a red light a flew past it.

Faith roared to a stop outside her aparment building and kicked down the stand on her bike. She growled to herself and tossed her leg back over the bike. Faith looked up at her aparment window. A light was on and a figure could be seen walking by the window now and then. X looked up then at her. They headed up the fire escape. Faith stopped and looked at X.

"Will you wait here?"

"Sure."

Faith smiled at X then turned to open the window. She slipped inside. X heard somethings fall over and a short gasp. He climbed up a little higher to see in the window. Faith was standing face to face with a very strong looking man. He had dark hair and icy blue eyes. He towered over Faith by about a foot, and had to be about 23.

"So where's my money Faith?" the man growled.

"I don't know Ricky my account was whiped clean! Do you know anything about it?"

"If I had gotten the money would I be here asking?!"

"You most likely would. You cheat me out of money all the time."

Ricky seamed to get rather mad. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. Faith yelped but didn't let herself to step back. Her eyes narrowed.

"Your going ot pay me one way or another."

He headed to the door. Faith stuck her tounge out at him as he slamed the door shut.

"Moran." She said looking towards the window.

X crawled in and looked at her questionly.

"What did he mean by 'one way or another'?"

"It was nothing just him tossing around hot air."

They both lopped down on the couch and Faith flipped though the channles. After a while Faith glanced at the clock. It was about about twenty minutes to dawn.

"You know it would be easyer for you to be on the roof during the day."

X nodded and gave her his shirt and jeans. Then he headed out the window and up the wall to the top. Faith followed on the fire escape. She watched the sun rise and X turn to stone.

*****************************************************************************

SS: So what did you think? I hope you like this so far. I couldn't find a awy to introduce Ricky but he got in there. He need to be because he is a main part later on. So please R&R Thanks.

Brookyln: Why did I get stuck with shuck a stupid name!?

SS: Brook let it be. 


	3. You lay in our memories Brooklyn

I don't own Gargoyles or any of the chars execpt Faith Maxwell.

Brook: She can't make up names to save her life!

SS: Brook shut up. Hey there is one more new char. It's Felena, A gargoyle.

Brook:What is this chapter about.

SS: Nothing much but a few of the gargoyles are thinking of you as a memory.

*****************************************************************************

A slow, cool wind casted over the castle tower as the sun sank low into the west. Elisa watched it then looked at the seven gargoyles in front of her. The skins began to crack and they each busted out of their stone shinks. She glanced over to where Brooklyn should be but he wasn't. It had been two weeks from the time he had disappered. A heavy hand rested on Elisa's shoulder. She looked aroun to see Goliath. She knew he felt worse.

"Hi. I haven't found anything."

"I know Brooklyn is alright Elisa."

Elisa looked around at the eight gargoyles. Hudson he had barly talked from the time Brooklyn went missing. Bronx was no better he seamed to have lost his energy. Angela and Brodway seamed closer together shareing the pain of the clan's loss. Felena the newest member of the clan seem to depend on Lexington alot. She was a tealish color gargoyle. Felena had joined them after Demona had pulled her from the past to help destroy the humans but she had different feelings about humans after being around them for a while.

Lexington didn't seam intrested in inventing anything. Goliath the leader of the caln seam to have lost something with his second in comand missing. Elisa sighed whishing she could help them more but there was only a few things she could do with a missing Gargoyle. Foot steps echoed and someone came up the steps. The person came out into the full moon light. It was Fox holding Alexander. Alexander started to laugh. His laughter brought a smile to Lexington's Face. He went over and took Alexander from Fox's arms.

The others left doing what ever they did befor patrol. Lexington and Felena took Alex to go see Owen. Fox looked at Elisa then to Goliath. She sighed.

"David didn't find anything and Demona said she dosen't know anything about it." Fox said.

"How did Xanatos get Demona to say any thing with out getting killed?" Elisa asked.

"He had Demona netted and told her he would send her to Avoln if she didn't tell him the truth." The three of them chuckled. It was the first time Goliath had laugh from the night Brooklyn went missing.

Fox decided she had to leave and Elisa had to get back to work. So Goliath was left alone on the tower. He looked down at the city. His mind drifted to before Eisa had told them about the situation.

*****************************************************************************

An hour before the situation.(before first chapter)

*****************************************************************************

"You don't understnd, Goliath!"

"I understand perfectly Brooklyn!"

Brodway and Lexington were watching the two fight again.

"Lex do you know waht this is about?"

"Yeah. Remember the last night when the castle was attacked and Brooklyn wasn't here. Well Goliath is mad that Brook disappered in the battle." Lexington and Brodway were watching when Brooklyn's wings shot out and he took off. Goliath took off after him.

"I better go to make sure they both come back." Lex said jumping off the castle after them.

Goliath caught up to Brooklyn in a few minutes. He growled at his leader for following him. Brooklyn was sitting over on the edage watching Humans walk by. Lexington landed near them to make sure they didn't kill each other.

"You can disappear like you did last night we need our second in comand!" Goliath siad.

"What about you!? When You disappeared that one night to go to Avlon and where ever else you went!" Brooklyn snapped.

"That was different!"

"How?! We need you then!"

"It just was!"

Lexington listened to this and the he raised a talon up to his ear.

"Yeah Elisa?" He asked. Elisa explained how much she knew of it an where it was to him.

"Sorry guys!" Lexington said standing between them then added "Elisa needs our help."

Lexington took off for the place. Goliath was about to follow but he stopped and looked at Brooklyn.

"Maybe who should stay here. We realy don't need a deserter."

He took off, leaving a mad Brooklyn. Brookyln followed right after them.

*****************************************************************************

"Brooklyn I didn't mean it." Goliath said to himself.

Angela watched her father. He missed brooklyn like the rest of them did but he blames himself for it. She though back to a couple of days after she first came here.

*****************************************************************************

"Hey Angie!" Brooklyn yelled walking on the ledge of the clock tower.

She glanced over at him and growled. She despized being called Angie.

"Brooklyn I told you I hate being called Angie."

"So sorry Angie." He said and chuckled.

Angela could stand it she jumped at him. Befor she could get a hold of him he jumped off the ledge. She jumped right after him.

"Not good, nooooooot good." He said to himself as Angela nailed him in the back.

*****************************************************************************

"I wouldn't mind him calling me Angie right about now." Angela siad looking at her father.

A heavy hand rested on her shoulder.

"We all miss him Angela."

Angela turned into the loving embrace of Brodway. He looked towards the full moon.

*****************************************************************************

Brooklyn and Lexington were jumping around doging Bronx as he jumped for the meat Brooklyn and Lexingtn were tossing between them. A little boy laughed watching them.

"Hello there." Lexington said looking at the boy.

"Hi I'm Tom. What's your names?" Tom asked looking at them.

"Well we call each other friend." Brooklyn said looking at Tom.

"Then how do you tell each other apart?" He asked suddenly his mother came around the corner and grabbed him.

"Get away you monsters!" She shreaked.

"Hey lady we weren't going to..." Lexington started but Brooklyn interupted "If she thinks were monsters let's show her monsters."

Brooklyn's and Lexington's eyes started to glow white.

*****************************************************************************

"I wouldn't mind have to redo that whole time if I knew something like this would happen to Brook." Brodway said hugging Angela tightly.

*****************************************************************************

Across Manhatan in an aparment Faith layed sleeping. She rolled over and opened her eyes to look right into man's face.

"Shit!" She yelled and leaped out of bed throwning the covers onto the man. She relized it was X with the covers drapped over him. He had been leaning over the bed watching her. His masculine figure had made her think it was Ricky for a minute untill she saw his beak. He pulled the covers off himself and smiled.

"Don't do that! God X you almost gave me a heartattack!" Faith said holding her shirt near her heart.

She heard the low chuckle start in X's throat and he smiled sweetly at her. She walked over to one side of the bed and grabbed a pillow.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" She said throwing the pillow at him. He dogged it easy.

"You won't be able to hit me." He said in a low chuckle. X picked out a pillow at threw it at Faith.

She doged the pillow and threw another. They started a pillow fight throwing pillows. Faith gabbed a pillow and tackled X whaping him on the head. He swated her once with a pillow and then had her pinned or so he thought. Faith pushed him off and they wrestled around on the floor a bit until X had this time pinned her to the ground. The pillow fight and wrestling had lasted about twenty minutes. X looked down into Faith's soft green eyes. For the first time Faith noticed that X had gorgeous brown eyes that seamed to warm her whole body.

Her hair was laying wildly under her. X noticed how innocent she looked with her small smile he loved so much. Faith was breathing very heavly after everything and X was breathing more than normal. It was just enough for Faith to see his cheast moving. A loud crash brought them back to the real world and out of each other's eyes. X relized he was sitting on her stomach and had pinned Faith's arms down with his talons wrapped around them. X sallowed hard and moved off her. She sat up looking at him.

"I'm sorry."

X looked over at Faith supprised at what she just said.

"For what?"

"For not takeing you out to night."

"That's no big deal. I heard if humans don't get enoght sleep thay can get sick very easy. So it was a good thing you slept `cause you have been pulling all nighters then working during the day. The truth is is that you need more sleep!"

"What are you? My mother now?!"

Faith tossed a pillow at him but he only caught it. She chuckled lightly. He was sitting on her bed looking down at her. Faith hadn't felt like moving from his watchful gaze. She looked gorgeous to X with the full moon lighting up he whole body.

"What time is it?" Faith asked.

"It's about five thirty."

"We better get you up on the roof."

Faith heading for the window when X tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him.

"You might want to put on a pair of pants or smething."

He pointed to her bare legs and busted up laughing. Faith bent down and pulled her shirt down as far as she could and she grabed a pair of jeans. He checks were about as red as X was.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much."

They made their way out the window and up to the roof. X had his back to the east and looked at Faith. He took her in a deep loveing hug and looked into her eyes. Faith back away knowing he wanted to say something.

"You know if I don't get my memory back that's fine with me."

"Why?"

"Because I have you to start new ones with." Befor Faith could say anything more the sun came up and X turned to stone.

*****************************************************************************

Ok what do you think. My info on when they met Tom is a little bad I know but I haven't seen the show in years. 


	4. A Chance at Death

Brook: Do I know who I am yet?

*SS is sitting at the computer not paying anttention to him.*

Brook: Hello!?

*He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He relized it was a dummy.*

Brook: Shadow where are you!?

*A figure pounces onto Brooklyn from the shadows and busted a water ballon on his head.*

SS: Got you!

*SS started to laugh then disappered back into the shadows.*

Brook(growling): I hate her sometimes.

*****************************************************************************

Faith watched the sun sink low into the west. A cracking and a roar had made her turn to face a redish gargoyle she knew as X. X noticed a saddened look in her eyes. Faith had her sunglasses on the top of her head. They nodded and headed for her room. X waited outside the window as Faith climbed in.

"Who know in three weeks you think I would have remembered something."

"Maybe you don't want to remember."

X growled but it lead into a chuckle. Faith tossed his helmet, his clothes, and his sunglasses out to him. She grabbed her helmet and jacket and headed for the window. A loud pounding came at her door. Faith glanced over her shoulder. She heard the click of talons on metal and knew he had gone down to the street. She smilled and went to the door.

A she opened the door a man pushed his way into the room. She sighed as the man walked around her room.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who Ricky?"

"The other man. I heard someone yell to you. So who is he?"

Ricky grabbed her by the shirt lifting her up.

"There is no other man here." Faith said then looked down at his hands. She looked back into his eyes and added "Take your hands off me."

He let her go.

"If I find out of anyone being here you and him will pay dearly."

He walked out the door slaming it behind him. She shook her head a left out the window. Faith made her way to her bike where X was already sitting. She pulled on her jacket and sat on the bike.

"Who was it?"

"Ricky." She couldn't help but growl at the name as she pulled her sunglasses off and put her helmet on then slid her glasses back on.

X shook his head knowing how Ricky always seamed to push the right buttons to tick her off.

"So where to tonight?" He asked.

"Brooklyn Bridage, Lexington Drive and Brodway."

X nodded and kicked the stand way for her. She fired up the motorcycle and they disappered into the darkness.

*****************************************************************************

About Half an Hour Later

*****************************************************************************

Faith drove out onto a bridage which she had told X it was the Brooklyn Bridage. X leaned over to see a river. He tapped Faith on the shoulder not worrieing about fall off because he had his tail wrapped around her waist. He wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her like that fisrt time.

"What's the name of the river?"

"Hudson."

*****************************************************************************

About Another Half and Hour

*****************************************************************************

They were on Brodway stopped in traffic.

"This is Brodway."

X nodded looking around. They both were a little worried someone would see X's beak. Faith noticed an alley way and turned X's head towards it. He nodded knowing what she ment. She flung the bike and they raced down the alley. Faith hit an incline and ramped the bike onto another road. While they were in the air Faith let out a happy howl. X laughed and joined her.

They weaved in and out of traffic. Faith elbowed X and quickly pointed to a sign that said they were on Lexington Drive. They drove around for about fifteen minutes when suddenly Faith stopped outside a park. X looked at her questionly. She put the stand down and hopped off her bike. Faith grabbed X by the hand and pulled him into the park.

There was only a bit of moon but to X it seamed like Faith knew where she was going. She stopped as they came to a lake and she flopped to the ground with a heavy sigh.

"Where are we anyway?"

"We are in Bronx park."

"Why?"

"My dad took me here when I was little and I felt like shareing it with you."

"How old are you anyway?"

"I'm going to be 18 a month next Tuesday."

Faith took off her jacket and layed back into the wet grass. Her white crop-top pulled up close to her breast. X layed back next to her looking at the sky trying to keep his eyes off his human friend next to him.

'That is all she is. She is just a feiend and a human at that.' He thought but he couldn't help his eyes wandering over and takeing in her figure. He thought of the names of that night. 'They sound so...' Something in his mind seamed to click and he pushed himself up from the ground.

"I know!"

"What!?" Faith asked pushing herself up too fast. Her one hand slipped out from under her and she hit the ground. "Ow!" She growled and sat up rubbing her head. "What do you know?"

"Nothing."

"If had to get hurt for nothing I'll hurt you. So tell me."

A small smile crossed his face.

"Well I rememebr who my clan is."

"Well who are they?"

"Goliath is our clan leader, Hudson is our oldest member, Angel and Felena are the two females of our clan, and Lex and Brodway are my rookery brothers."

"Well that's nice. So who are you?"

"I'm the second-in-comand, the name's Brooklyn."

"Any human friends?"

"Yeah mostly it was just Elisa Masa and David Xanatos."

Brooklyn noticed Faith's eyes narrowed and her fist clinched at Xanatos's name. He set a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

She relaxed he body under the weight of his hand. She looked up at him and smiled. He could tell something was bugging her tonight. Suddenly a scream broke the calm night air. Brooklyn pulled Faith up to her feet and they ran towards the scream.

They rushed through a bunch of bushes. Brooklyn came to a stop the so did Faith. A man was trying to take a woman's purse. Brooklyn rushed in and tackled the man. They both jumped to their feet. Faith ran in and grabbed the woman and her purse. She lead the woman to the street. Faith let her go and ran back.

Her hair got caught in a tree and the tie flew out letting her hair start to unbraid. A sudden, painful roar made Faith run faster. Shestopped when she saw Brooklyn slumped to the ground. The theif had a gun and was aiming for Brooklyn.

"On more shot and there will be one less monster in the city." The man growled.

Faith tackled him, the gun flew out of the man's hand and into the bushes. He threw her off and then went to get his gun. Faith stood up and knew she couldn't do anything but run. She grabbed Brooklyn and held him in her arms. Faith headed down off the path. A shot suddenly rang out and Faith felt a awful pain rush through her body. She paused for a second but then kept going, the man didn't follow.

They were back at the lake and Faith lost her footing. Brooklyn fell to the ground and so did she. Faith's hand was resting on Brooklyn's chest and she pulled it away to find blood. She growled softly to herself. She removed his jacket and shirt. Faith leaned on it to stop the blood flow. She slowed it down but her body hurt and she wanted to sleep. She started to feel dizzy. The bleading finally stopped.

Faith took Brooklyn's shirt and ripped it to make a bandage. She had trouble wrapping it. It seemed like she was looseing all the strength she had in her. Faith finished the bandageing when her eyes started to fade and she passed out over Brooklyn.

*****************************************************************************

SS: So what do you think?

Lexington: What happens?!

SS: Lex?

Lexington: What?

SS: What are you doing here?

Lexington: Well Read what happened to Brook and Faith. That's why I'm here `cause Brook can't be here!

SS: Oh I guess that's right.

Lexington: What happens then?

SS: You'll have to wait till next chapter like everyone. and everyone out there please review. I feel unwanted cause I only got one review. Please tell me what you think. I'll even take bad things too!

Lexington: Man you are desprate.

*SS gives him the look.*

Lexington: so please review.*chuckles nervously.* 


	5. Hints of a Plan

SS: I don't own...

Lexington: What happens!?

SS: If you let me....

Lexington: What happens!?

SS(quickly): I don't own Gorgoyles so you can't sue me. Now to the story.

Lexington: What happens!?

SS: Read the Chapter to find out! God!

*****************************************************************************

A man flead the area when Brooklyn came around. He didn't know how he got back next to the lake. All he remembered was a man with a gun and Faith..... The idea brought him to worry about her. Faith he wanted to yell but he knew it wouldn't help. His beak hurt a little but pushed it away. He tryed to sit up but found something was on him. He just lifted his head and saw silver hair half braided across his chest. Part of the hair was soaked in a red substance. He reached out and touch it.

He pulled his hand back. It was sticky and brought some loose hair with it. The smell of blood reached his nose and he sat up quickly grabbing the body on him. He turned it over to face him. He knew he was looking at Faith but it didn't look like her. She hair was a mess, on her face was a little blood and her hands were covered in it. His eyes lead themselves down her body to a blood soaked white shirt. He looked at her eyes and begged them to open.

He reached to where he had gotten shot and found it bandaged. He pulled Faith closer to him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. His hand brushed her wound it was still bleading. Sudden fear struck him. He relized he could lose her if she didn't get help fast. He couldn't take her to the hospital he would get caught, if he took her home she would most likely die. A rush when through his body and it seemed like he remembered everything and he knew where to take her.

Brooklyn pulled her coat back on her. Then picked her up and headed to her bike. He dove it to Faith's aparment then climbed the fire escape. Brooklyn reached the roof and holding Faith in his arms her leaped off heading towards the castle. Faith let off a soft groan. Her eyes opened just a bit to see Brooklyn. She mumbled something but he couldn't hear.

"Where are we going?" She stuttered.

He glanced at her and a tear fell onto her lips.

"We're going home Faith."

She was out again and Brooklyn wished he could glid faster. He reached the castle in about a half and hour. His feet barly touched the stone wall before he took off to find Xanatos. In one of the hallways her ran into Fox.

"Brooklyn?!"

"Where's Xanatos?"

Fox just noticed the girl in is arms. She lead him quickly to Xanatos's office. Fox opened the door not bothering to knock.

"Yes Fox?"

The whole caln was in there and so was Elisa and Owen. Fox stepped to the side. A few short gasps went though the room when they got a look at Brooklyn. Goliath went to greet Brooklyn but he pushed by Goliath.

"Xanatos can you help Faith?"

Xanatos and the rest of the room noticed the girl for the first time. Xanatos lead them to his medical section of the caslte. Brooklyn layed her on the bed and Owen hooked her up to a few machines.

"`Tis good to see ye` lad." Hudson said. He lead Brooklyn out of the room and the others followed. They went to the roof to talk.

"It's good to see you." The rest of the clan seamed to say at the same time.

Brooklyn got and gave hugs to everyone but his mind was still on Faith. The sound of four gargoyle paws on stone make Brooklyn turn and get pounced on by Bronx. He couldn't help but laugh at the giant puppy who was giving him a bath. Hudson pulled Bronx off him and looked towards Goliath. Brooklyn gave a weak smile but all he got back was a short growl.

Brooklyn stood up and sighed. He knew he was going to get it now. Elisa walked over to Goliath and they talked quitely. Goliath seamed to calm down a bit.

"It's good to have you back. What happened to you?" Elisa asked.

Brooklyn explained everything but left out some of the details. He heard the sound of foot steps walking onto the roof. He turned to see Owen.

"Owen will she...." Brooklyn didn't want to finish the question.

"No she'll be fine in a few days Brooklyn."

Brooklyn nodded then walked back into the castle and headed to where he had left Faith. He found her hooked up to a few more machines. Her shirt was laying in the trash. It had been cut off of her. Her whole top of her body was bandaged. He watched Faith sleep.

"You know she's very lucky."

He turned to see Fox and Xanatos standing in the doorway.

"Really how?"

"You see the bullet entered her body from behind and hit off another one that was in her. When it hit the other bullet it was set off course and just missed her lungs then exited her body. When it did it gave you that scrape on you beak." Xanatos explained.

"You see if it had hit her lungs she wouldn't have survived." Fox added.

Fox knew Brooklyn wanted to be alone. So she and Xanatos left closing the door behind them. Brooklyn watched her and noticed a neckless he had never seen. He reached over to it and picked it up. It slipped right off her neck. It was like it never was tied. It was a small green star held to the rough leather strap by a silver link.

"I wonder how old this is?"

It started to glow a blood red and Faith started to cough. Brooklyn dropped the star to the bed with shock he stared at Faith. The color went back to it's normal color and then Faith stopped. He reached picked it up and tied it back around her neck.

"What was that about?"

*****************************************************************************

Some where in the city

*****************************************************************************

Ricky ran up to a house and knocked. The door opened and he entered. It very dark but he had bee ther alot to know his way around. He stopped when he came to a room he knew as 'The Lab'.

"Did you get it?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah but why didn't you want me to kill him?"

"We need them all alive if my plan will work."

"We still need three blood samples."

"Make that two." The female said tossing out a small vile filled with blood.

"Ok Two but where will we get them?"

"We'll get them from Xanatos's lab. Have you found anyone we could use?"

"Yeah and she fits the height, and weight you wanted."

"Dose she have a family?"

"No but she might be hard to get ahold of."

"Why?"

"She has made friends with the gargoyles."

"I can take care of that." She said and a low chuckle came from the darkness. It chilled Ricky to the bone.

*****************************************************************************

SS: What do you think?

Brook: I thought you were going to kill us off.

SS: I wouldn't do that.

Brook: Yeah right.

*Gives Brooklyn the glare and he wanders off into the night.* SS: Please review I'm begging you too. I have only gotten one.


	6. Emostions Hide in Her Eyes

SS: Hi again sorry if you have been reading the other stories but I have had so much to write on the one and it all seamed to just come right out!

*****************************************************************************

The rain fell softly as eight roars echoed over the city. Brooklyn hurried his way down to the medical room to find Faith still out. After a few days of treatment she had slipped into a coma. It had been two weeks and Brooklyn was worried he would lose her. He touched her hand lightly it seamed so cold. It wasn't like the night they had wresled around in her aparment. Her eyes and body were so warm and welcomeing. That night she was so strong, so tough and ready to play fight with him. Now she seamed weak, fragile, and just barley fighting death. He longed to see her soft green eyes and hear her voice. Brooklyn knew that he loved her and would foever. He ran a talon down the side of her face.

Brooklyn had to leave, he knew it was his turn to go on patrol with Lexington and Brodway. He leaned over and kissed her softly. Then he quickly made his way to the roof top. He found Brodway and Lexington and told them to hurry. He knew the quicker he got this over the quicker he could get back to Faith. Goliath was there and told them to take Bronx to the park. The Trio leaped off the wall, Brodway carrieing Bronx and glided under the clouds into the city.

*****************************************************************************

In one of Xanatos labs

*****************************************************************************

"Bring her Down!" A man yelled.

Down the hall ran a female gargoyle with flame red hair. She had two viles in her talons.

"Comander she has taken out all of the guards." a man said.

"God Damn! What did she take?" the comander asked turning to face a man in a white jacket.

"She took two viles of labled DNA." The man in white answered.

"You mean she was here just to get those two viles and that was it!?" The comander yelled.

The man in white nodded. The comander sighed and decided to phone Xanatos.

*****************************************************************************

Inside The Castle

*****************************************************************************

The phone started to ring and Xanatos touched the speaker key he was in his office. Fox, Goliath, Angela, Felena and Hudson were in the room too.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Xanatos, We have a problem." The comander said over the speaker.

"What lab?"

"Lab 5791 DNA study."

"What's the problem?"

"A female gargoyle with red hair broke in, killing the men, and stole two viles of DNA."

"Demona!" Goliath growled.

"What DNA?" Xanatos asked.

"What two!?" The comander yelled. Paper rusled and then he came back on. "One was Brodway and the other was Lexington."

Goliath growled at the names. His eyes narrowed at Xanatos.

"Thank you for telling me." Xanatos said and pushed the speaker button.

"You have Brodway's and Lexington's DNA on file?" Goliath growled.

"David has all of your DNA on file plus mine, Alxander's, Owen's, Elisa's, Matt's and His." Fox explained.

"Why?" Angela asked.

Xanatos decided to keep his mouth shut.

*****************************************************************************

Outside The Castle (hours later)

*****************************************************************************

The Trio came back to see a girl standing on the top wall of the castle. They landed on the wall below her. Bronx headed for the stairs and Brooklyn followed. Lexington and Brodway went to find the others. Brooklyn reached the top of the stairs befor Bronx did. The girl's silver hair was blowing softly in the wind. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. Brooklyn chuckled and walked to her. He noticed something strange she was glowing a pale blue. He reached over to touch her and his talons went through her. He backed away then looked worried. It was Faith. He suddely with all the energy he had he rushed into the castle. He ran into Lexington and Felena they toppled to the ground.

Brooklyn didn't say anthing just scrambled to his feet and rushed to the medical room. As he threw open the door Faith was sitting up in the bed. Her neckless was glowing a pale blue. Brooklyn chuckled and watched her. She slid her feet out of bed and stood up. Faith started to lose her balance and Brooklyn quickly grabed her around the waist with his tail then wraped an arm around her bandaged chest. She looked at him then to his arm. Brooklyn pulled it way quickly. His red cheeks got a little reder. He also let go of her with his tail as she grabbed the crop-top he had gotten for her the night before. He turned away. He heard the snap of a bra the the struggle she had putting on the crop-top. He turned back to meet her eyes.

"I'm glad you alive." Brooklyn said.

"Same to you."

Faith touched where he had gotten shot there was nothing there. Brooklyn took her hand in his and pulled her into a hug. Faith baried her face into his chest. He could feel hot tears running down his chest. She pulled Faith back to look at her. She **was** crying. It was something that he had never seen Faith do. Brooklyn whiped away her tears.

"I was worried about you but I don't understand why you risked you life to save me." He said softly

"I...didn't want to lose you. I've lost so many and couldn't do anything about but you I could get you out of there so I had to try."

Brooklyn pulled her close again and then wrapped his wings around her. She looked up at him. Brooklyn looked down to meet her eyes. The tears changed nothing in Faith eyes. Faith's eyes still were warm and told him she had better get another chance to fight that guy who shot them. She was tall enough to be about six inches over his wings. Faith noticed a scar on Brooklyn's beak. Their gazes were leading into a kiss. The sound of foot steps pulled them away from each other.

'Who ever that is know's how to ruin the mood.' Brooklyn thought leading Faith out the door with slow steps.

It was Felena and Lexington. It came back to Brooklyn that he had ran them over.

"Jezz I'm sorry about that." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it." Felena said.

"How are you feeling?" Lexington asked.

Faith looked at him strangly then looked up to Brooklyn. He nodded and liped 'Lex'. She nodded at turned back.

"Feels like I've been though hell and back Lex." She said.

"Well I hope you get better quick. Brooklyn hasn't been paying any attention to anything else but you from the time you went into a coma."

"Brook!" She said giving him a playful push.

He harldy moved but smiled and chuckled.

"Lex you had to say something didn't you."

Lexington and Felena walked past them and down the hall.

"Do you want to see the top of the castle?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." Brooklyn chuckled.

They walked slowly out to the top wall of the castle. It was still raining so Brooklyn lifted his wing to cover Faith but she pushed it down and way. He could tell in her eyes the rain made her feel safe. He wanted to tell her how he felt but didn't know how to.

'The Breeder's moon, I'll tell her then.' He thought.

Faith hwas over next to the edge of the wall looking over looking down at the city below. Brooklyn walked over and grabbed her around the waist. She jumped and it hurt her a little but wouldn't alow Brooklyn to know. A low growl came from the doorway. They turned to see a greyish colored gargoyle. He came out followed by six gargoyles and five humans.

"Goliath this is Faith." Brooklyn said sliding her in front of him.

Faith kept her eye locked on his. Goliath could tell that she wasn't scared. They all introduced themselves. Faith's eyes caught Xanatos and he could tell the hate she had for him.

"Your still blameing me for that." He asked.

"Why wouldn't I? My dad worked for you and died proecting you then my mother died of a broken heart." She turned away from him.

"Well your father knew the risk." Fox piped in.

Faith growled low and didn't respond. Brooklyn set and hand on her shoulder. She sighed and looked at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said and nodded.

"The sun will be up soon so we are going to take our postions." Goialth said jumping up on the wall.

The rest of the gargoyles did the samething. They watched the sun come up. Faith sighed when Brooklyn turned to stone.

*****************************************************************************

SS: What do you think? 


	7. War and Love

SS: I got another review that makes Two!!!!

*Brooklyn and Lexington roll their eyes.*

Lexington: I wonder what would happen if I said she has more reviews?

SS: I have more Reviews! Yea!!!

*Rushes over to the computer to check. Still two. Pouts.*

Brooklyn: Ok this is stupid! Someone review to make her happy please.

*****************************************************************************

Ricky grolwed at the sight of the setting sun. He glanced around and growled louder. She wasn't back and it was now when she transforms. Suddenly a door slamed and a low growl began to echo through the halls and raeched Ricky's ears. Ricky rushed to find a transforming Demona. It took a few seconds for her to finish her transformation but when she was done she stood up.

"Get away from me." She growled and pushed by Ricky going to the lab.

Ricky grumbled to himself and followed her. He had spent the past two weeks working on the Lab getting it up to what Demona wanted. Demon growled at the empty cage but it lead into a chuckle.

"We'll get her to night." She sneared.

*****************************************************************************

At Castle Wyvern

*****************************************************************************

Faith sat over looking the city. Her hair was wrapped around her shoulder and rested in her hands. She was was pulling on it a bit.

"Hey!" someone shouted.

Faith turned to see Brooklyn and an apple flying towards her. She grabbed it and mumbled a short greeting and thanks. The moon was full and Brooklyn planed to tell her tonight at mid-night an half hour from now under the Breeder's Moon. Brooklyn pealed his apple with a talon and Faith just took a small bit out of her's. She wasn't all that hungry, she just had a bad feeling about tonight,which caused her to lose her apptite. She was happy that Brooklyn was standing next to her.

"A month." Faith mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh nothin` Brook."

"Come on Faith." Brooklyn said and wrapped his tail around her waist. He pulled her closer. She chuckled lightly and leaned into him.

"I was just thinking it's been a month from the time we met."

Faith snuggled closer to Brooklyn's warm body. He sighed heavly and rested his head on the top of her's. Faith pulled her head way and turned. They smiled and leaned in to each other for a kiss but a short chuckle made them look towards the doorway leading into the castle. There stood Lexington, he had wide smile on his face as he leaned on the doorframe. The two pulled away from each other and Faith took a quick bite out of her apple looking back down at the city. She proped herself on her one knee resting on the castle wall. A hot flush went though Faith's cheeks when she relived Lexington had walked over next to her. He had leaned colse to her and chuckled. About to say something he turned to his rokery brother.

"Haveing fun tonight Brook?"

Faith coughed a bit from the question. Lexington looked over at her and grined.

"I could ask you the same question Faith." He said and chuckled.

"What are you doing Lex? You know we were going to watch Alex to night." Felena said walking out of the castle.

Faith and Brooklyn smacked a hand to their foreheads.

'How many more times will we be interrupted?' Brooklyn thought.

As if on cue Hudson, and Elisa came out of the castle. Brooklyn rolled his eyes and Faith chuckled softly.

"What tis` so funny lass?" Hudson asked looking at Faith.

"Someone is tickleing me."

Everybody looked at her questionly and then looked around. No one was tickleing her.

"No one is tickleing ye lass."

Something reached out of the shadows next to her and grabbed her by the waist. A small laugh chilled Fatih to the bone as she fought to get out of the thing's grip.

"Let the Hell Go for Me!" She yelled as she fought herself lose.

Faith tumbled to the ground and scurried to her feet, and back to Brooklyn. Turning and looking into the shadows a man's figure stood out. He walked out into the light.

"Ricky!" Faith and Brooklyn growled.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Faith snapped rather pissed off that he touched her.

"Nothing`. I'm just leaving..." His voice got low and cold "and you are coming with me."

"Why the hell would she go with you?" Brooklyn growled pulling Faith back towards him.

A sudden roar of copters made the confused gargoyles and humans look to the skys. Three spot lights hit them, they covered their eyes. They could see five ropes drop out of each copter. A man slided down each rope. Heavily armed they aimed at the gargoyles.

"She has no other choice." Ricky growled.

"What are you doing here!?" A stong voice rang out.

Three gargoyles landed, their eyes were glowing a white hot. Suddenly one of the men shot of fear and it triggered the whole group to fire. The gargoyles attacked and Faith and Elisa pitched in. Brooklyn every now and then kept glancing at Faith. She was doing well. She fought like a pro. Her body twisting in differtent angels. She landed a kick to one of the men's face and landed on the ground on all fours.

A shadow casted over the battle made Fatih look up. It was a female gargoyle with flame red hair. Faith had put to much intrest in the gragoyle. She was tackled by Ricky. He pinned her to the ground.

'Damn How come I can't get lose?' She asked as she fought under his weight.

Suddenly Ricky was thrown off her and Brooklyn helped her to her feet. Fatih and Brooklyn exchanged a quick hug then parted to continue the fight. A loud roar seamed to draw the men back. The female gargoyle Faith had seen befor landed. A wild smerk coverered her face.

"Demona!" Brooklyn growled softly.

Fatih gave him the once over. His eyes were glowing a hot white and every muscule in his body was tensed. Demona chuckled evily. Faith scooted closer to Brooklyn. This Demona gargoyle scared her to death but she wouldn't admit it to anyone. Brooklyn wrapped his tail around her waist knowing by the look on her face that she was scared.

"I want Faith." Demona growled.

"Well you can't have her!" Brooklyn snapped.

Demona chuckled as two men held up and badly beaten Lexington.

"Lex!" Felena growled.

"The human for the gargoyle." Demona sneared.

Goliath looked back at Faith. Brooklyn growled slightly knowing Goiath didn't trust Faith and wanted to get rid of her at the first chance. Goliath looked down at Faith and growled then turned back to Demona.

"No Deal." he said.

"You would let one of your ranks die because of a human?!" Demona roared.

Goliath didn't respond. Faith was gapeing (SS: Hey I used a spelling word I'm smart. *Jumps up from the computer smileing happly* Brooklyn: No your not now get back to the story. *SS pouts and sits back at the computer.*)at Goliath. She glanced at Brooklyn and a her face faded into a frown.

'They've done so much for me and now Lex is going to die because of me. I won't let it happen!

Demona had a gun pointed at Lexington and was ready to fire. Faith grabbed Brooklyn by the neck and kissed him loveingly. He looked at her questionly. Faith gently handed him her neckless.

"It'll keep you safe Brook." She whispered then rushed out to Demona with a; "Stop!"

Demona looked at her questionly then a smile crossed her face. Demona orded the men tohand lexington over. They tossed him over near Faith and she stepped forward. Felena was holding Lexington tightly. Brooklyn watched as Faith was lifted up into one of the copters. When they too off Brooklyn was about to take off after the copters but someone fired an electirfied net at him and he yelled back on to the castle with a painful yelp. Brooklyn saw a few men fly out of the copter Faith had been taken in. A sudden flash of light told Brooklyn Faith was out. Brooklyn looked up to the moon, he opened his talon turning his head abit to see Faith's neckless glowing a deadly red after that Brooklyn was out.

A few minutes befor the sun rise Brooklyn sat up. He was in the med lab, off to his right on a table sat Fatih's neckless. The glow had faded from it and it was back to it's normal color. Brooklyn grabed it and tied it around his neck. He made his way to the roof to see the others getting ready for sun rise. Lexington still loked awful as Brooklyn got into postion next to him. Lexington looked over at his rookery brother. He could feel Brooklyn's pain.

"Brooklyn I'm ..." Lexington started.

"Don't worry Lex, I know Faith is going to be all right."

"But this is Demona!"

"Faith can take care of herself."

Lexington was a little convinsed and turned to meet the sun.

'Now if you could convinse yourself of that.' Brooklyn thought as he turned to stone.

*****************************************************************************

SS:What do you think?

*Sits and waits for a smart ass remark from one of the gargyles. none come!*

SS: Guys? Guys?

*Gets a cold shiver and smiles softly a little sacared she is sitting in an ambush.*

SS: Pleas R&R 


	8. Questions Unanswered

*The room is bright execpt for one corner. In that corner is SS. He knees are pulled up close to her. She is rocking back and forth.*

SS: Gargoyles are going to get me.

*She suddenly jumps up and runs around in a circle until she falls down dizzy.*

Brooklyn: The best revenge is the unknowing. *laughs evily* Well this is the last chapter.

*****************************************************************************

A loud raor echoed as the sun set into the west. Brooklyn looked over his should want to see Fatih but he knew she wasn't going o be there. He looked down towards the city. A month has passed from the Breeder's Moon. He sighed lightly and a hand touched his talon. Brooklyn looked over his should to see the face of Faith. Brooklyn jumped down and he wrapped her in a tight hug. The neck less around his neck was glowing a deadly red but Brooklyn didn't notice.

"Where were you?" Brooklyn asked

*****************************************************************************

At Demona's Lab

*****************************************************************************

Ricky laughed at a small female gargoyle in a room with one wall made of pure glass. She tackled the glass and tumbled back to the ground. Tears fell down her face and she wrapped her wing around her to hide her face.

"What...did...you do?" She asked through her cries.

*****************************************************************************

Brooklyn: Well It's over now. SS is thinking of doing a sequeal to this if anyone wants one just review.


End file.
